


A lack of coffee and a cat

by Ian_is_so_very_lost



Series: Kneazles [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Gen, Kneazles, Original Character(s), its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_is_so_very_lost/pseuds/Ian_is_so_very_lost
Summary: American bob-tailed kneazle:The  American Bobtail kneazle with its short tail, large tufted ears, and powerful body, the American Bobtail has a distinctively wild look. American Wix favor this breed especially because they lack the usual tell-tale tail. The American bobtail is a very intelligent breed with a heart of gold who is devoted to their Wix, follows them around, loves to play mind games with unsuspecting visitors, never strays from their Wix when in public, and welcomes guests with a smile.





	

Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein was really not having a good day. If you were to ask the Auror what was wrong, she would stare at you incredulously for a moment and then walk away as if you hadn’t even said a word. Her sister would smile kindly your way as you despaired silently and say “It’s not your fault hun, she’s just real tired is all.”  
  
Tina went to her desk and as soon as she was out of sight of her superiors, she collapsed into her chair and caught her face with her hands. Oh she wished it was a Tuesday again; which was when Queenie brought Hot coco and some delights from her no-maj friend around the office. Well she would say crush but Queenie insisted on starting their interaction on that level as just that as she reintroduced herself to the man who she was stuck on. It would be nice to have some of Queenie’s office famous calming-focus coco and some cookies in cute shapes. Tina personally likes the ones that look like the Niffler because they had an odd flavor that seemed to remind her of safety.  
  
Her slowly moving thoughts were interrupted by a small noise. Tina spread her fingers wide enough so she could see through her fingers and across her desk. She saw nothing, so she craned her neck over her desk and still saw nothing. However, before she counted it as a figment of her imagination due to her lack of sleep, worrying amount of coffee, and constant stress of being an Auror, she came face to face with a furry creature roughly the same size and shape as a teddy bear.   
  
It would seem to be a medium sized cat with oddly large and tufted ears, and abnormally short tail. It looked vaguely like a bobcat. But Tina hadn’t been one of the brighter students in Thunderbird house for nothing. She could see by the really oddly sized ears and the golden eyes that seem to twinkle that it was a half kneazle like one that her Auntie had before she died even if it didn’t have the standard lion-like tail.  
  
It observed her with those gentle golden feline eyes before butting its head with hers and starting to purr. Tina’s brown eyes widened and she leaned back into her chair but did not escape the cat’s persistence to cuddle and soon found herself with a lap full of cat.  
  
She sighed as she resigned herself to being this cat-kneazle’s throne for a while, though she would be lying if she said she wasn’t feeling a little better. She started to pet it’s head as she looked over her paper work. She felt a sigh of frustration as she sees its about a illegal potioner who was trying to sell Liquid Luck on Mar Ave. Why on earth these idiots do it, she would never truly know.  
  
She herd a knock on her office wall. She was about to invite them in but then realized what she had in her lap. She gave the cat a look that she hoped conveyed that she was sorry before she stuffed it into one of the cabinets. The cat made a startled yowl and then quieted down quickly. Oh thank Merlin.

“Oh come in.” She called and as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she was greeted by a mousy young man with tattered sleeves and hair that seemed to say he just got out of bed: who couldn’t be over twenty and looked half way out of his mind. He must me an intern, Tina deduced before asking, “How can I help you?“

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, miss Goldstein, but my superior accidentally lost a litter of five American bobtail kneazle crossbreeds. You wouldn’t have happened to have seen one, would you?” The nervous man peeked over his glasses at her. She felt so conflicted. She knew if she were to give him the cat, the feline would be put down. If she kept the cat, and her boss found out, she would be fired without a second thought. 

However if she got it to the apartment without anyone seeing the cat, no one besides someone who took to many courses in Magizoology or was a certified cat lady would notice that it was different than any other cat. 

Oh god, this is all Scamander’s fault. He was clearly a terrible influence on her. Yes, she knew it was a childish reason but she will stick by that logic. No-one could claim she wasn’t a bit stubborn.

“No, I haven’t seen any cats. Good luck to you.” She lied smoothly and the kid looked downcast. She was grateful that the cat hadn’t chosen that moment to make any noise or else she would be fucked, for lack of a better word.

“Well, thank you for your time miss.” The young man drifted to another office, anxiously asking about the cats.

Tina sighed and let the cat out of it’s box and it leaped into her lap. It looked up to her with understanding words. It nuzzled her and sat down, eying her paperwork like it was some toy. It seemed like a smart thing. She should probably give it a name before Queenie did. She always came up with fun names that were a mouthful. She might try to convince her with Di-bix-in-eyner or Inventar-on-ek, which were good in concept but in practice... they were.... messy.

So what name could she give this smart kit. Well it reminded her of Newt to a certain extent, though the cat knew when to shut its mouth and was quiet for the most part. Wait... Tina grinned as an idea hit her. 

She brought the cat up to her eyes and cooed to it. “I think your name will be Isidore.”


End file.
